mathcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Mock IMO
Hall of Fame (For the complete version of Mock IMO Hall of Fame, please visit the Mock IMO Hall of Fame page.) Awards Summary Since 2007, Thai representatives at Mock IMO have accumulated awards as shown in the following table. Gold Medalists The gold medalists below are ranked by reverse chronological order. * Krit Boonsiriseth (2017) * Suchan Vivatsethachai (2015) * Nipun Pitimanaaree (2013, 2012) * Kritkorn Karntikoon (2013) Mock IMO 2007 Pavilion Rim Khwae Resort, Kanchanaburi, Thailand (Exact cut-offs were given. Missing data.) Mock IMO 2008 Kantary Bay Rayong, Rayong, Thailand (No exact cut-offs were given this year.) Mock IMO 2009 The Tide Resort, Chonburi, Thailand (G ≥ 29, S ≥ 20, B ≥ 14) Mock IMO 2010 Cape Racha Hotel, Si Racha, Chonburi, Thailand (G ≥ 32, S ≥ 24, B ≥ 14) Mock IMO 2011 Kantary Hotel Ayutthaya, Ayutthaya, Thailand (G ≥ 34, S ≥ 24, B ≥ 16) Mock IMO 2012 Kantary Bay Rayong, Rayong, Thailand (G ≥ 32, S ≥ 22, B ≥ 16) Mock IMO 2013 Chonburi, Thailand (G ≥ 28, S ≥ 21, B ≥ 14) Mock IMO 2014 Classic Kameo Hotel & Serviced Apartments, Ayutthaya, Thailand* (G ≥ 28, S ≥ 21, B ≥ 14) * Thanks to Kritkorn Karntikoon for Mock IMO 2014 data. Mock IMO 2015 Sampran Riverside (Rose Garden), Sampran, Nakhon Pathom, Thailand* Information Faculty Coordinators (in last name alphabetical order) * Dr. Sujin Khomrutai * Assoc. Prof. Utsanee Leerawat * Assoc. Prof. Wicharn Lewkeeratiyutkul * Asst. Prof. Khamron Mekchay * Dr. Chatchawan Panraksa * Dr. Aram Tangboonduangjit * Asst. Prof. Keng Wiboonton Alumni Coordinator * Mr. Supanat Kamtue (Mock IMO '08, '09, '10) Test Dates June 17-18, 2015. (Wednesday and Thursday) Coordination (ค่ายนอกสถานที่) June 19-21, 2015. 'Results' (G ≥ 30, S ≥ 23, B ≥ 17) * Thanks to Suchan Vivatsethachai for Mock IMO 2015 data. Mock IMO 2016 Mock IMO 2016 Kantary Hotel Ayutthaya, Ayutthaya, Thailand* Information Faculty Coordinators (in last name alphabetical order) * Dr. Wittawat Kositwattanarerk * Assoc. Prof. Wicharn Lewkeeratiyutkul * Asst. Prof. Khamron Mekchay * Dr. Pongpol Ruankong * Mr. Dungjade Shiowattana Alumni Coordinator (in last name alphabetical order) * Mr. Kritkorn Karntikoon (Mock IMO '13, '14) * Mr. Suchan Vivatsethachai (Mock IMO '13, '14, '15) * Mr. Wijit Yangjit (Mock IMO '10, '11) Test Dates June 29-30, 2016. (Wednesday and Thursday) Coordination (ค่ายนอกสถานที่) July 1-3, 2016. 'Results' (G ≥ 31, S ≥ 23, B ≥ 16) * Thanks to Suchakree Chueluecha for Mock IMO 2016 data. Mock IMO 2017 Cape Racha Hotel, Sriracha, Chonburi, Thailand Information Faculty Coordinators (in last name alphabetical order) * Asst. Prof. Wittawat Kositwattanarerk * Assoc. Prof. Wicharn Lewkeeratiyutkul * Dr. Pongpol Ruankong * Mr. Dungjade Shiowattana Alumni Coordinator (in last name alphabetical order) * Mr. Chesphongphach Buranasilp (Mock IMO '16) * Mr. Suchakree Chueluecha (Mock IMO '16) * Mr. Pakawut Jiradilok (Mock IMO '09, '10, '11, '12) * Dr. Tirasan Khandhawit (Mock IMO '02, '03) * Mr. Pachara Sawettamalya (Mock IMO '15, '16) * Mr. Wijit Yangjit (Mock IMO '10, '11) Live Scoreboard: '''(Website) http://tinyurl.com/MockIMO2017live/ '''Test Dates July 5-6, 2017. (Wednesday and Thursday) Coordination (ค่ายนอกสถานที่) July 6-8, 2017. 'Results' (G ≥ 32, S ≥ 24, B ≥ 17) Some Photos Beta. See also * Mock IMO and IMO Comparison * Mock IMO Award Cutoffs * Mock IMO Hall of Fame * Mock IMO Organization Guidelines